woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Outer Dragon
Outer Dragon This page goes over the details of playing as an outer dragon. Outer dragons are powerful enough that they count as both a race and class choice. Therefore, playing an outer dragon counts as both of these options for a player. Outer dragons are expected to begin a campaign young, somewhere between the ages of 16-25. Older outer dragons are significantly more powerful and would be too strong to actually be playable. Multiclassing is not possible; characters have to be an outer dragon at level 1 (since outer dragon is also a race choice), and players can't multiclass out of outer dragon. The abilities of outer dragons are primarily frontloaded, meaning characters start with a lot more than average at level 1, but gain fewer abilities as they level. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d12 Class Skills: Appraise, Bluff, Climb, Craft, Diplomacy, Fly, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (all), Linguistics, Perception, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Stealth, Survival, Swim, and Use Magic Device. Skill Ranks Per Level: 6 + Int modifier Table: Outer Dragon Class Features All of the following are class features of outer dragons. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An outer dragon is proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Armor interferes with an outer dragon's gestures, which can cause spells with somatic components to fail. Racial Traits Most of the time, outer dragons are in human form. This means they look and act as though they're human. Their stats and abilities vary widely in actual dragon form (discussed below). In their human state, outer dragons have the following racial traits. *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Outer dragons are large and powerful. They gain +4 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Dexterity. *'Type': Outer dragons are dragon type. *'Size': Outer dragons are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Base Speed': Outer dragons have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Outer dragons begin play speaking Aklo, Common, and Draconic. *'Age Categories': Players should begin play between the ages of 16-25. Defensive Racial Traits *'Natural Armor': Outer dragons are very tough, gaining a +3 natural armor bonus. *'Dragon Immunities': Outer dragons are immune to sleep and paralysis effects, as well as other immunities determined by the type of outer dragon they are. *#'Lunar': Immunity to cold *#'Solar': Immunity to fire, vulnerable to cold. *#'Time': Immunity to cold and staggered. *#'Void': Immunity to cold, confusion, and insanity effects. *#'Vortex': Immunity to fire, vulnerable to cold. *'No Breath (Ex)': Outer dragons do not need to breathe, and are immune to effects that require breathing (such as inhaled poison, suffocation, and drowning). Senses Racial Traits *'Darkvision': Outer dragons can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. *'Low-Light Vision': Outer dragons can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *'See in Darkness': Outer dragons ignore the effects of magical darkness, treating it like normal darkness. Damage Resistance Outer dragons have DR 1/magic. This increases for every two levels gained after 1st, to a maximum of DR 10/magic at 19th level. Spells At 2nd level, outer dragons gain the ability to cast arcane spells. An outer dragon begins by being able to cast spells (including cantrips) as if a 1st level sorcerer starting at level 2. The number of spells per day, spells known, DCs, and casting stat (Charisma) are all the same as sorcerer. Every two levels past 2nd, an outer dragon's spellcasting abilities increase, gaining another level of spellcasting as a sorcerer, to a maximum of 10th level sorcerer at level 20. The outer dragon's caster level is equal to the sorcerer level which she can cast. Dragon Form (Su) At 1st level, as a standard action, an outer dragon can assume its dragon form. Changing back to human form is a standard action. Any gear that she carries become absorbed by this new form. Items with continuous effects continue to function while absorbed in this way, but you lose the benefits of any armor or shield bonuses (instead gaining natural armor). Items such as spell component pouches can still be utilized, but items otherwise cannot be retreived in this form. The outer dragon loses her natural attacks and gains the racial abilities granted by her dragon form. The outer dragon retains all of her class features. The following details the effects of dragon form. *'Ability Scores': +4 Strength, +2 Constitution. *'Size': You become large, gaining an additional +1 bonus to CMB and CMD, but have a -1 penalty to attack rolls and AC, and a -4 penalty to stealth checks. *'Base Speed': Your base speeds change based on your type. *#'Lunar': 40ft move, 20ft burrow, 200ft fly (poor) *#'Solar': 50ft move, 200ft fly (poor) *#'Time': 50ft move, 200ft fly (poor) *#'Void': 40ft move, 200ft fly (good) *#'Vortex': 60ft move, 200ft fly (good) *'Natural Armor': Your +3 natural armor is replaced based on your type. *#'Lunar': +12 natural armor *#'Solar': +10 natural armor *#'Time': +10 natural armor *#'Void': +11 natural armor *#'Vortex': +12 natural armor *'Natural Attacks': In this form you gain a bite attack (2d6 + 1.5x your Strength modifier) and two claw attacks (1d6). Your bite attack has a reach of 10 feet. *'Breath Weapon': In dragon form you gain a breath weapon, usable every 1d4 rounds. Its effects depend on your type. Save DCs are 10 + 1/2 outer dragon level + Constitution modifier. Targets take half damage on a save, and do not take any secondary effects. You roll a number of breath weapon damage dice equal to half your level (minimum 1). *#'Lunar': d8 cold, 80ft line. On a failed save, creature emits light (as faerie fire) and is dazzled for 1d4 rounds *#'Solar': d10 fire, 80ft line. Creatures treat their fire resistance as 10 lower. Creatures immune to fire still take half damage on a failed save *#'Time': d10 electricity, 40ft cone. Instead of dealing damage, a time dragon may displace creatures forward in time. On a failed save will, a creature effectively disappears from combat and loses one turn worth of actions. For an affected creature, it's as if no time passed. *#'Void': d8 cold, 40ft cone. Instead of dealing damage, a void dragon can breathe a cone-shaped suffocation effect. On a failed fortitude save, a creature begins to suffocate for 3 rounds. *#'Vortex': d8 fire, 40ft cone. Instead of dealing damage, a vortex dragon can suck a single target into its mouth. On a failed reflex save, a creature is instantly drawn to a tile of the dragon's choice within reach and takes automatic bite damage and becomes grappled. *'Dragon Senses': Your senses are heightened to draconic levels in dragon form. Your darkvision increases to 120ft, you can see four times as far as a human in conditions of dim light, and you gain blindsense to 60ft. Spell-like Ability (Sp) At 2nd level and every 5 levels thereafter (7th, 12th, and 17th), an outer dragon gains a new spell-like ability, based on their type. The abilities gained are listed below. The outer dragon's caster level is equal to her outer dragon level. DCs are Charisma-based. *'2nd Level' *#'Lunar': dancing lights at will *#'Solar': detect magic ''at will *#'Time': Constant ''detect magic *#'Void': ray of enfeeblement ''at will *#'Vortex': ''anticipate peril ''at will *'7th Level''' *#'Lunar': life bubble ''at will *#'Solar': ''searing light ''at will *#'Time': ''share memory ''at will *#'Void': ''blur ''at will *#'Vortex': ''entropic shield ''at will *'12th Level''' *#'Lunar': moonstruck ''at will *#'Solar': ''cup of dust ''at will *#'Time': ''clairaudience/clairvoyance at will *#'Void': ray of exhaustion ''at will *#'Vortex': (none) *'17th Level''' *#'Lunar': scrying ''at will *#'Solar': ''blight ''at will *#'Time': ''locate creature ''at will *#'Void': ''dimension door ''3/day *#'Vortex''': ''dimension door ''3/day